


the ones that love us

by bigbbadwolf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 09:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8661019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbbadwolf/pseuds/bigbbadwolf
Summary: ...never really leave us. Римус тихо попрощался и забрал свой потрепанный чемодан, Питер – извинялся очень громко и растеряно, но все равно тоже уехал, а Поттер – ну, это Поттер. Сириус до сих пор не понимает, что у Поттера в голове.





	

В их последнее школьное рождество снега выпадает так много, что пелена, окутавшая замок, мешает дышать. Дубовые двери, ведущие из Холла на улицу, открываются с трудом, и каждое утро, перед занятиями на опушке леса, Хагрид, ворча, разгребает во дворе огромные сугробы.  
  
Спальня курса пустеет на зимние каникулы, и Сириус уже почти готов к мысли, что останется в школе один, как Поттер – _ходячая катастрофа Поттер_ , – валится к нему на постель прямо в верхней одежде, насквозь мокрой от снега, и радостно сообщает:   
  
– Остаюсь с тобой.   
  
Сириус не понимает. Он счастлив, как никто другой, но все еще не понимает, почему Поттер делает это.   
  
В начале года они говорили о том, что остаться на зимние каникулы в школе – отличная идея, ведь это их последнее рождество по-настоящему вместе здесь, дома. Но потом Римус тихо попрощался и забрал свой потрепанный чемодан, Питер – извинялся очень громко и растеряно, но все равно тоже уехал, а Поттер – ну, это Поттер. Сириус до сих пор не понимает, что у Поттера в голове.   
  
Он равнодушно кивает – надо держать лицо; а потом и вовсе сгоняет Поттера со своей постели, заставляя того самого убрать теплые талые пятна снега с простыней.   
  
– Когда ты успел стать таким занудным.   
  
– С подключением, Поттер, всегда таким был.   
  
Это, конечно, неправда. Блэк смеется, стягивая с плеч друга тяжелую зимнюю мантию, утыкается носом в его плечо, как большой грустный пес, и закрывает глаза.   
  
В это рождество в замке непростительно холодно, и, вместо того, чтобы поупражняться перед экзаменами в согревающих заклинаниях, Поттер просто перелезает в постель Сириуса. Ночь и правда чертовски холодная, поэтому Сириус терпит. Он терпит ледяные ладони на своих боках, терпит горячее, странно сбитое дыхание, терпит ворчливое «подвинься, Блэк»; и, когда Поттер, психуя, порывается уйти, говорит «останься».  
  
Они лежат полночи совершенно без сна, нос к носу, с закрытыми глазами, отчаянно делая вид, что спят, а потом Поттер _(конечно Поттер, кто, кроме Поттера)_ , все портит и пытается подглядеть через пелену подрагивающих ресниц, спит ли Сириус.   
  
– Почему ты не спишь?   
  
– Не знаю, – честно отвечает на вопрос Поттер. Он ворочается, задевает холодным кончиком носа чужую щеку, размеренно и тепло дышит, и Сириус сам не знает, зачем он делает это, но не сделать – просто не может.   
  
Джеймс Поттер отчаянно влюблен в Лили Эванс, которая не обращает на него ровным счетом никакого внимания, а Сириус Блэк пригласил на выпускной бал красотку Марлин МакКинон, и она уже согласилась. Ни это, ни то, что они были друзьями почти семь лет – такими друзьями, которые совершают друг ради друга безумные поступки, а не такими, которые звонят раз в полгода узнать, как же у тебя дела _(читай – жив ли ты)_ , – ничуть не мешает им обоим целоваться под красно-золотым одеялом, стукаясь зубами, носами и лбами, пока весь мир за окном накрывает снег.   
  
Блэк думает потом: наверное, это один из тех безумных поступков, на который они готовы друг ради друга. В конце концов, и правда, влюбиться в Джеймса Поттера – самый безумный поступок, который Блэк только совершал.  
  
Утром они не говорят об этом. Блэк, завернутый в красно-золотой шарф, пьет кофе в гостиной гриффиндора, закинув ноги на спинку кресла. Поттер сидит у его коленей, под ним – теплый ковер и исписанные заклинанием свитки. Он читает домашнее задание на каникулы так, будто ему действительно интересно; Сириус просто ждет.   
  
Когда он наклоняется что-то спросить, то половину его слов не слышно из-за того, как трещат в камине дрова, а пахнет от него – горьковатым кофе и сладким пудингом. Джеймс поворачивается и закрывает глаза – весь открытый, как на ладони. И на самом деле он выше, но сейчас именно Блэку приходится наклоняться.   
  
Он аккуратен, не так, как ночью. Целует мягко, неторопливо, зарываясь пальцами в вечно растрепанные волосы на макушке. Поттер держит в руках очки и сжимает их дужку так, что белеют костяшки пальцев.   
  
*  
  
Они не рассказывают ни о чем Римусу и Питеру. Потом, спустя многие годы, Римус признается, что заметил их двоих почти сразу, и Сириус верит – не заметить было невероятно сложно.   
  
То, как они сидели везде рядом, плечом к плечу, то, как забивали на любые планы, чтобы провести время вместе. То, как Джеймс отчаянно подкатывал к Лили, и как неискренне это выглядело для Сириуса. То, как они задерживались допоздна в библиотеке, а потом долго-долго целовались в коридоре у гостиной, пока все спят. Их взгляды, теплые улыбки, шутки, понятные им двоим.   
  
Джеймс выглядит таким отчаянно-счастливым, что Сириус не смеет отойти от него ни на шаг.   
  
Альбус Дамблдор тоже замечает это.   
  
*  
  
– Ты должен отпустить его, Сириус.   
  
– Я не понимаю, директор.   
  
Альбус смотрит на него тем самым сложным, нечитаемым взглядом; будто ему уже давным-давно известно, как сложится жизнь Сириуса, какую роль он сыграет в жизни Поттера, что случится с ними двоими и куда растворится это невозможное счастье, густое и мерцающее, которым пропитаны они с Джеймсом прямо сейчас, в этот последний год.   
  
– Есть вероятность, – а ты знаешь, как много вероятности значат для волшебника, – что ребенок Джеймса Поттера спасет весь магический мир. Его кровный ребенок, – Дамблдор смотрит на Сириуса поверх очков. – Ты должен понять это.   
  
Если бы в Сириусе Блэке было хоть немного больше от слизеринца, он бы послал Дамблдора к черту и остался с Поттером. Плевать на тех, чьи жизни могут быть спасены, если будет жив Джеймс. Плевать на тех, чьи сердца будут разбиты, если Джеймс останется с ним.   
  
Но Сириус единственный из Блэков, кто учился на гриффиндоре. И это – был его осознанный выбор.   
  
*  
  
Они, конечно, остаются друзьями. Иначе как объяснить то, что Сириус внезапно перестал появляться на и так непростительно редких встречах?   
Их компания развалилась бы к черту, посмей он или Джеймс дать волю чувствам.  
  
Они просто садятся друг от друга чуть дальше, обращаются не друг к другу – к Римусу, Питеру, Марлин, которая изредка появляется на горизонте.   
  
Однажды Поттер говорит: мне написала Эванс.   
  
С этого дня все идет совсем, совсем по-другому.   
  
*  
  
Они оказываются вместе еще один раз – перед самой свадьбой, когда Поттер, весь на нервах, пьяный в дерьмо и едва стоящий на ногах, возникает на пороге квартиры Сириуса в Лондоне – на самой окраине, среди серых коробок домов и неработающих фонарей.   
  
Сириус впускает его, придерживает за плечи – знакомое тепло растекается по кончикам пальцев, тугой узел скручивается в животе. Будь сейчас Блэк собакой – облизал бы Поттера с головы до ног, а потом свернулся под боком, и долго-долго смотрел бы молча, ни единого скулежа, ни капли злости. Одно сплошное «останься».   
  
Сириус не был ни с кем после, ему просто не хотелось. Он работал, пока Поттер строил семью, он пил в дешевых кабаках по окраинам, пока Лили наливала Джеймсу кофе по утрам; он не понимал, как так получилось, что мир перевернулся с ног на голову, и теперь он – тот, кто ненавидит Поттера (читай – готов продать ему душу), а не Лили, _мать ее_ , Эванс.   
  
– Джейми, ты в порядке?   
  
Поттер не отзывается на полузабытое ласковое имя и вдруг сползает по стенке на пол. На нем расстегнутое пальто, небрежно повязанный красно-золотой шарф и тонна вселенского отчаяния.   
  
– Джейми.   
  
Сириус садится перед ним на колени и берет его лицо в прохладные ладони.  
  
– Я не хочу всего этого.   
  
Поттер будто резко трезвеет. Он смотрит на Сириуса снизу вверх – снова, как тогда, когда им было семнадцать; прошло пять лет, срок для ожидания долгий, но Сириус может дольше.   
  
– Чего ты не хочешь?   
  
С Поттером он невероятно терпелив, хотя давно пора бы послать его.   
  
– Эванс. Свадьбу. Дом и детей.   
  
– Так не женись? – Сириус знает, что не должен говорить этого.   
  
– Она беременна, – глухо отзывается Джеймс.   
  
И теперь-то их маленький мир окончательно рушится.   
  
*  
  
Сириус знает, что Джеймс слишком по-гриффиндорски прекрасно честен, чтобы обманывать Эванс всю жизнь, поэтому они позволяют себе всего лишь одну ночь.   
«Сделаем вид, что ничего не было».   
  
Утром Джеймс варит кофе, танцует под шипящее радио и целует Сириуса в плечо, а потом надевает очки, в один миг делается серьезным и убегает, накинув на плечи пальто.   
  
*  
  
На свадьбе Поттеров шумно и весело, и Сириус танцует с МакКинон так, что под конец вечера у него зверски болят ноги. Он опускается на диван рядом с притихшим Римусом и откидывается на подушки.   
  
– Мне жаль, Бродяга, – вдруг говорит Римус и хлопает его по плечу.   
  
Сириус отзывается негромким «м?», не открывая глаз; после ответа Римуса воздуха ему катастрофически не хватает.   
  
– Жаль, что ты все еще любишь его.   
  
– С чего ты взял?   
  
Римус смеется:   
  
– Это твоя песья верность, Бродяга. Она погубит тебя.   
  
*  
  
Джеймс Поттер умирает потому, что Сириусу слишком больно взять на себя ответственность за их семейную тайну.   
  
Сириус все равно берет ее – всю, сполна, и каждый день, проведенный в Азкабане, он считает заслуженным.   
  
Гарри отчаянно похож на Джеймса, и Сириус заботится о нем так, как только может, ведь те, кто любят нас, никогда не оставляют нас по-настоящему.   
  
Собственная семья предает его – Блэк ничуть не удивлен этому.   
  
Он успевает сказать: _«Браво, Джеймс»_ , потому что просто не может думать ни о ком больше.   
  
А потом он оставляет Гарри – так, как Джеймс оставил его.  
  
Круг замыкается. 


End file.
